


Are you gay, tho?

by dreamless6



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamless6/pseuds/dreamless6
Summary: Based on tumblr prompt:Texting each other during date because so into each other they can barely speak





	Are you gay, tho?

C: how is the date going?

E: it's quite dull, actually  
C: first dates aren't supposed to be interesting right away.  
C: I mean, it happens, but it's rare.  
E: you and I had an interesting first meeting  
C: first, we were just kids, and second, I wouldn't call jumping into that lake to save you from drowning interesting.  
E: I was not drowning. A weed caught my leg and I couldn't swim  
C: and how is that not drowning?

Erik laughed the first time that evening and heard a cough at the other side of the table. Madeline was looking at him expectantly, thumping her leg under the table.

He knew he was being rude, it was not decent to text when you were on a date. Even if you would rather leave a beautiful woman to go play chess with your best friend.

"So what do you do in your free time?", she asked.  
Erik's phone vibrated in his pocked and he tried to concentrate on Madeline.

"Well, um, I love playing chess with Charles, and travelling with..uhm..him and, um, swimming.", he answered.

"With Charles,right?"

He sensed her annoyance and called a waiter for another drink.  
He couldn't wait any longer and took his phone out revealing a few new messages, all from Charles.

C: tried to play chess with Hank.  
C: didn't work out.  
C: we may need a new chess board.  
Erik laughed.  
C: erik!  
C: what are you doing anyway with her that makes you not being able to answer me?  
C: fine, I'll find out myself.  
E: Charles, you promised you would never go into my mind.  
C: didn't promise anything about that pretty date of yours.  
E: Charles, don't!  
C: too late.  
E: what did you see?  
C: she seems to think that you are not playing for her team.  
E: for her team? what do you mean?  
E: ooh. why would she think that?  
C: because my friend, women have excellent intuition.  
E: do you also think I'm gay?  
C: do you think I am gay?  
C: Erik?  
E: I don't know. and I don't care. I love you either way.  
E: are you gay tho?  
C: and you're the one that's supposed to be older and wiser than me.  
E: what is that supposed to mean?  
C: you don't see it, don't you?  
C: fucking idiot  
E: don't make a fool out of me, Charles.

He put his phone into pocket and turned his attention to Madeline. He would not be played for a fool. Why have they even started that topic? They've been successfully avoiding it for years. He thought that by avoiding the subject it would go away.

"So,how is your boyfriend doing?",Madeline asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Charles. I just assumed that you two were dating by the constant texting or you trying to hide a smile every time you would read a text. And yeah, you talk about him non stop. What I don't understand is, why did you ask me out? Was I just some cover because you haven't came out yet? If it is, it's fucking cruel."

"I am not gay.", Erik replied, staring blankly at her.

His phone vibrated that second and Madeline laughed,"Tell him that."

She got up and left without a word.

C: I am not, my friend. I am truly sorryif I offended you.  
C: have a wonderful evening.  
E: she left  
C: oh. why?  
Erik knew that Charles was just humoring him. He was in her head, he knew why she left. He knew it and he did nothing.  
E: she thinks I am in love with another  
C: are you?  
E: I don't know  
C: yes you do. you just haven't thought about it before.  
E: you don't know that  
C: Erik, I know you better than anyone, and I never went into your mind  
E: have you ever loved someone? in that way?  
C: yes I have.  
E: have you told them?  
C: well, I'm trying to.  
E: try harder  
E: because Im very confused at the moment and I need you  
E: please tell me what to do  
C: we need to stop playing games, my friend.  
E: fine  
E: here it goes  
E: I think my date just helped me realise that I'm in love with you  
E: are you happy now?  
C: quite happy actually.  
C: you can't see me, but Im grinning.  
C: and I can see you grinning too.  
E: stop spying me through other people  
E: you dick  
C: only when I'm tired of your idiotic face.  
C: and your smile.  
C: which would be never.  
E: why haven't you told me that you were gay? why did you let me figure it out myself when you know im not good with people?  
His hand were fucking trembling. He couldn't belive himself. This was Charles, his Charles. He is in love with his Charles and Charles is in love with him. Fucking hell.  
C: I tried, but I couldn't figure out if you were too.  
C: we're so messed up, aren't we?  
E: I guess I've always had some sort of non friendly feelings towards you but I choose to ignore them because of our friendship.  
E: and now this bloody amazing woman tells me that I'm in love with you. and I am  
E: I truly am  
C: I love you,but I don't want to tell you that over the messages  
E: you just did, you moron  
C: shit  
C: well the second time will be in person  
E: I'm coming over  
C: don't bother  
E: why not?

"Is that seat taken?", a voice asked.  
Erik looked up and saw this ocean eyes looking right back at him.

Charles smiled. It was the most beautiful sight.

"For you, never."


End file.
